Daddy Don't Leave
by RockerVamp
Summary: Running away from her abusive mother was one thing. Trying to find her father was another. This is the story of Helen Callaway
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Helen Carter was lying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Her auburn hair was fanned out beneath her. Her mother said her hair was the mark of her father who left them when she was just a baby.

Her father was the Undertaker. Helen had found out when she was seven. Her mom had gone out drinking that Thursday like she always did. Leaving Helen alone with her cat Phoebe, Helen had followed Phoebe down to the basement of their house in Corpus Christi Texas and found a box filled with photo albums and wedding pictures. Some of which were now stored in a shoebox under her bed along with about eight hundred dollars. Money Helen had been saving since she was fifteen. Now she was going to be eighteen tomorrow and the minute she was she was gone. Helen was planning to go to Houston to find her father.

"HELEN!" her mom shouted up the stairs, disrupting her thoughts "Get your ass down here!"

'_If I can get past my mom first' _Helen thought rolling her eyes "My jailer summons me" she whispered to Phoebe.

"Meow" Phoebe looked up at her mistress as if to say "tell me about it"

Helen smiled and scratched the cat's ears. Phoebe was the only living thing that kept her sane in this house.

"HELEN!" Jodi Carter screamed again "You little bitch I said now!"

"I'm coming!" Helen called back. She pounded down the stairs and found her mom waiting with hatred in her eyes.

"When I say now I mean now!" Jodi punched Helen in the jaw sending her staggering against the wall.

"Jodi for Christ's sake leave the kid alone!" Jodi's sleazy boyfriend Mike yelled from the couch. Mike was always smoking pot and sure enough when Helen looked into the living room there was a joint smoldering in the ashtray.

Meanwhile Jodi was ranting and raving about what a dumb ass kid she was and how she should've left Helen in the group home.

'_Ah the group home' _Helen thought _'best two years of my life' _

At long last Jodi calmed down.

"Ya done yet?" Helen asked

"Yeah" her mom spat "now go make dinner"

"With what food?" Helen scoffed "If you haven't noticed we don't have shit because you go out and blow you paycheck on booze with the rest of your bitches!"

That remark earned her another slap.

"Get out of here" Jodi snarled "You're your father's child alright"

"I'd rather be his child instead of your bastard daughter!" Helen shouted from halfway up the staircase. She ran to her room, slammed the door and fell against it crying with her head in her hands.

Phoebe leapt into Helen's lap and looked at her with sad blue eyes.

"We're leaving tonight baby" she said stroking the cat's gray fur

000

That night Helen's alarm went off at one in the morning as planned. She quickly punched the off button and grabbed her things out of the closet. After making sure she had her money and the pictures tucked safely into her purse she started sneaking down the stairs with Phoebe at her ankles.

"Hey"

A light clicked on downstairs. Helen jumped out of her skin thinking it was Jodi but it turned out to be Mike.

"What do you want?" Helen snapped "I'm in a hurry Mike"

"I just wanted to give you this" Mike held out a pair of car keys "Go find your dad kid. I grew up in an abusive home too. I didn't get away and look what happened to me."

"Mike I…" Helen took the keys "I don't know what to say"

"Don't say any thing" Mike winked at her "just consider it and eighteenth birthday present"

Helen hugged him tight. Mike hugged her back.

"Guess you're not such a sleazebag after all" Helen said

Mike smiled "Stay safe kid" he told her.

Helen nodded and ran out to Mike's blue Oldsmobile she put her bags in the back seat, got behind the wheel and started the engine. Even Phoebe looked happy to get away.

Helen backed out of the driveway and hit the road. She looked through the rearview mirror. The song "Bye, bye" by Jo Dee Messina started playing on the radio.

"Hey Phebes" Helen realized "I'm not a Carter anymore"

Phoebe looked up, confused

Helen smiled "I'm a Callaway"

_**Bye, bye. Bye, bye my baby.**_

_**Bye, bye**_ the song finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the time the sun had started to shine over the Gulf Coast Helen was driving on the outskirts of Corpus Christi into Port Aransas. She stopped at a gas station to get breakfast for Phoebe and herself and to fill the gas tank.

Helen thought about everything she had read online about her dad. He had gotten remarried to a woman named Sara and had tow other daughters Chasey and Gracie. Helen had found videos on YouTube and knew what Sara looked like from when some guy named Diamond Dallas Page was messing with her.

"But what am I going to say to him?" Helen asked Phoebe later on when they were back on the road "'Hi I'm the daughter you abandoned eighteen years ago'? Yeah right"

She glanced over at Phoebe who was purring peacefully in her sleep and smiled. "You're a good listener Phebes ."

By the end of the day the both of them had checked into a shabby motel just outside Houston"

"I wonder how I'm even supposed to find him?" She asked the pictures she was looking at. "I guess I could go to the police department or something…" her voice trailed off as she found a picture of Mark holding a tiny sleeping baby with dark red hair.

"I don't get it why would he leave me? Argh!" she flopped back on her bed trying to comprehend what her mother had done or said to drive her husband away.

"Maybe he just…didn't love her anymore" Helen finally concluded "then again Mom's not the easiest person to love"

'_It still doesn't explain why he couldn't have taken me with him' _a voice in the back of her head argued as she crawled under the covers

000

That night Helen didn't sleep much. The pictures swam before her eyes,her mother's voice echoed in her ears

"_You're a bastard child"_

"_You'll never be anything to me!"_

000

The next day she finally made it to Houston.

Helen looked up in awe at the huge buildings. This was nothing like Corpus Christi.

The first thing she did was find the police station. She walked up the steps shaking like a leaf. Once Helen was inside the precinct she didn't know where to turn. There were so many people there.

"Helen?" a familiar voice called her name. Helen looked up and saw Aiden Daniels her best friend from the group home.

"Aiden!" Helen ran up to him and hugged him tight. Aiden hugged her back just as tight. They hadn't seen each other for almost two years.

"What are you doing here?" Helen asked sitting on a bench with him "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No, no" Aiden laughed "I-um. I'm on the force now I graduated from the police academy last month"

"Wow that's great" Helen replied trying to avoid his eyes. She knew the second her eyes met his he would know what happened.

"So what brings you to Houston?" Aiden asked

"I'm here visiting family" Helen half lied looking down at her lap

"No you're not" Aiden held her hand in his "It was your mom wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Helen sighed sadly "I ran away yesterday" tears started to form at the corners of her hazel eyes.

"Oh Helen" Aiden hugged her as she cried into his shoulder

"I just couldn't take it anymore" Helen sobbed "I came out here to find my dad but for all I know he could be in Chicago right now with the WWE"

"Or he could be in L.A." Aiden put his forehead against Helen's "working on his tan"

Helen smiled through her tears in spite of herself. Aiden was always the on who could make her laugh no matter what.

"Listen" he continued "I have a place now. Why don't you stay with me?"

"Aiden I can't" Helen replied "I'll be fine"

"Sure you can" Aiden said "I don't want to be worrying about you with all the nut jobs out here"

"Fine" Helen gave in "But only for a few days"

"Fuck that" Aiden rolled his eyes "Stay as long as you want"

"Thanks" Helen kissed him on the cheek.

She was to happy with what has happened she forgot why she had even come to the police department in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two days after Helen and Phoebe moved in with Aiden she got a job at a nearby book store. Her mother never called her once.

'_She probably burned down my room by now'_ Helen thought with a grim smile.

Meanwhile when ever Aiden had some spare time at the precinct he would be trying to track down Mark through the information Helen had given him which wasn't much.

"All I know is that he's married with two kids" Helen had told him.

The only thing the both of them knew for sure was that her father was touring in the U.S.,

Helen watched Smackdown whenever she could. Whenever the Undertaker came out her heart skipped a beat. She would watch his matches with such intensity that it was like she was actually at the show. Helen would cheer for her dad, and boo the guys that would mess with him. When she wasn't watching Smackdown or working Helen would look at her pictures she now had in a small photo album. She would daydream for hours about what her life would have been like had she grown up with a father in the picture. Her favorite one was where she was five years old at a park with the Undertaker pushing her on the swings.

"_Higher Daddy Higher!" _she would yell

"_Okay hold on!" _Taker pushed her higher making Helen squeal with delight.

"Helen!"

Aiden's voice at the door brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw him at the door out of breath, bursting to tell her his good news.

"I found him!" he cried brandishing a piece of paper. "I found your dad!"

"Oh my God!" Helen jumped up form the couch and snatched the papers from him. All that was written on it was her father's address but you might as well have handed her the Hope Diamond. Helen screamed and threw her arms around Aiden's neck kissing him full on the lips.

Aiden froze for half a second then kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. Helen didn't know but Aiden had had a crush on her since she had shown up in the group home.

When they finally broke apart Aiden couldn't stop looking at her with love in his eyes.

"I-um" Helen backed away from him not knowing what to say.

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"I'll uh I'll drive you to your dad's tomorrow" Aiden finally said.

"Yeah…" Helen looked away from him "Hey um…thanks…for-for everything."

Aiden nodded then not being able to resist he kissed her again. Helen didn't say anything deep in her heart she had feelings for him too.

000

The next morning Helen woke up curled in Aiden's arms. They had ended up sleeping in his bed that night but they hadn't done anything. Helen wanted to wait 'til she was married.

She kissed the tip of his nose "Wakey wakey" she said

Aiden groaned "But Mommy I don't want to go to school today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you"

Helen giggled he knew that was her favorite line from _Space Jam _"Come on sleepy head"

"Fine" Aiden sat up "You nervous about today?"

Helen nodded "Yeah"

"Shit I would be too" Aiden replied "Well. Come on Demon Child of the Undertaker" he got out of bed.

"Don't make me Tombstone your ass" Helen joked throwing a pillow at him

After breakfast they hit the road. Helen's dad lived out in the suburbs on the rich side of Houston.

Aiden could see how pale Helen was from nerves and took her hand "Don't worry" he told her "Everything's gonna be fine"

'_I hope so' _Helen thought looking out the window at the clear blue sky _'I hope so' _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Aiden and Helen pulled up to a huge ranch-like mansion out in the suburbs of Houston.

"What if he's not there?" Helen asked nervously wringing her hands "what if he doesn't recognize me? What if-"

"Shh" Aiden pressed a finger to Helen's lips. You saw him in that picture of yours Helen you know he loves you"

"I'm just nervous Helen whispered. Then she took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Call me when you're ready for me to pick you up okay?" Aiden asked

Helen nodded "Yeah"

Aiden drove off.

With every step towards the house Helen's heart beat faster and faster. By the time she knocked on the door it was hammering against her chest.

"Coming!" A little girl's voice called. A few seconds later a little girl that couldn't have been more than four or five with the same red hair Helen had answered the door. She had big blue eyes.

"Hi!" the girl said happily.

"Gracie!" another red haired girl came into view but this one looked older that her sister "Mommy said only she and Daddy can answer the door!"

"Yeah and right now Mommy's mad" Sara Callaway appeared behind her daughters "Go play girls'

Helen watched the two girls run off still arguing.

"Can I help you?" Sara asked.

"Um my name's…Heaven" Helen said nervously "I was wondering…could I talk to you about your husband?"

"Oh yeah sure" Sara opened the door wider "Come on in"

"Sorry about the mess" Sara said scooping up several stuffed animals and Barbie dolls, she threw them into a pile in the corner. "So what did you need to talk to me about Mark for Heaven?" She and Helen sat down on one of the big black leather couches in the living room.

"I-um" Helen hesitated "Has Mark ever mentioned a Jodi Carter?"

"Oh her" Sara rolled her eyes and pulled a photo album off one of the book cases. "That was Marks' first wife" She flipped to a page near the back and handed it to Helen. "He was with her for about two years before they got divorced"

"What happened?" Helen asked looking through the pictures.

"Turned out Jodi was an alcoholic" Sara replied "he said the only time she stopped drinking was because of the baby. I bet that was the only time she was sober"

Helen turned to a picture of her mom about five months pregnant with her "did he ever mention me-the baby?" Helen covered quickly.

Sara smiled "All the time. She was the only thing Mark could talk about when we first started dating. I remember he would send her a birthday card every year on October 21st"

Helen's eyes snapped up. What birthday cards? She had never gotten any birthday cards!

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

Helen stood up "I should go I've taken up enough of your time" she walked to the doorway of the living room with rage in her eyes. Oh she was going to _kill _her mother.

"Helen" Sara called after her. Helen stopped in her tracks and turned back shocked that Sara had used her real name. "You-you know my name?" she asked

Sara pulled a picture out of the photo album. It was the same one Helen had in her back pocket.

"You're Mark's daughter aren't you?" she asked holding the picture up.

Helen broke down crying she nodded. Sara hugged her.

"Don't cry" she said "Come here sit down" she led Helen over to the couch. A big rottweiler walked in, saw Helen and as if he knew why she was crying rested his head on her leg and looked up at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

"I've never known who my dad was" Helen whispered scratching the dog's ears "Mom told me he was dead"

"Well you found out he wasn't" Sara said "That's why you came out here right?"

Helen nodded drying her tears "I just wish he was here so I could meet him for real"

"Hmm" Sara looked down at the dog for a moment then spoke up "Tell you what Smackdown is giving a show in Corpus Christi in a few days I'm taking the girls down there why don't you come along too?"

Helen's eyes got huge "For real?"

Sara nodded "Sure why not?"

Helen's eyes sparkled with happiness "Awesome!"

Helen spent the rest of the day getting to know her family. She got to know her two little sisters and discovered what great kids they were. Chasey and Gracie bonded with Helen surprisingly quick.

"Come on Helen come play Barbie's with us!" Chasey whined when Helen said she had to leave.

"Sorry girls I have to go" Helen replied getting up "Sara do you want me to call you on Tuesday or can I just come over?"

"Just come on over" Sara replied "and bring Aiden if you want"

Helen had told Sara about Aiden when Sara asked if she had a boyfriend.

"Okay" Helen hugged her sisters then her stepmom "see you guys then"

Aiden honked from the driveway. Sara walked Helen to the door and waved goodbye.

"Hey" Helen kissed Aiden on the cheek when she got in the car.

"I've got a surprise for you when we get home" Aiden replied.

000

"So what's this surprise?" Helen asked scooping up Phoebe as she walked through the door.

"This" Aiden handed her a manila envelope. Helen read the address it had been forwarded to her from her mother's address but was originally sent from her father's address.

Helen sat down and slit the envelope open.

Over a dozen smaller envelopes slid out.

"The birthday cards!" Helen gasped "They're all here!"

"Read this first" Aiden handed her a letter from Mike.

"_Hey kid" _it read _"I got the first one in the mail a few days after you left then I went digging and found the rest" _

"Oh my God" Helen started crying.

Her father did love her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

By the time Tuesday came around Helen and Aiden were ready to go back to Corpus Christi

They drove back to her dad's house that morning.

"Helen!" Chasey and Gracie screamed running across the front lawn to jump on their sister.

"Hey Munchkins" Helen groaned dragging her sisters who had latched onto her legs back to the house "I swear I am never having kids!"

Sara laughed "That's what I said before I got pregnant with Chasey"

"Hey Sara" Helen hugged her stepmother.

"This must be Aiden" Sara said.

"And you must be Sara" Aiden and Sara shook hands "I used to watch wrestling when you were around"

They stood there talking for a few minutes until Gracie announced it was time to go.

"I wanna see Daddy already!" She cried impatiently.

"I want to ride with Helen!" Chasey called from Helen's car.

After ten minutes they were on the road. Chasey and Gracie were riding with Helen and Aiden and Sara was following in her car.

"Why didn't you know daddy?" Gracie asked.

"Because I barely knew he was my dad until a few weeks ago" Helen replied

"Why?" Chasey asked

Aiden could tell these questions were making Helen uncomfortable. He turned back to the girls "Hey I have a game we can play" He said "Find as many red and blue cars as you can. The Red cars are one point the blue ones are two"

Chasey and Gracie had their faces pressed against the window in a heartbeat"

"Thanks" Helen said gratefully.

"Hey!" I found a blue one!" Gracie cried

"That's green Gracie" Chasey corrected her sister.

That game lasted for the entire car ride.

000

A few hours later the five of them were checked into the Omni Bayfront hotel in Corpus Christi. Helen and Aiden's room had a beautiful view of the beach. It was summer vacation for the school kids as most of them were there splashing in the water. A lot of them were with their parents. Helen felt a spark of jealousy. If it hadn't been for her mother maybe she could have been one of those kids laughing and enjoying the day with her parents.

Aiden came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked

Helen shook her head "It's nothing"

"Helen!" Chasey burst into her room "Mommy wants you!"

"Alright" Helen followed her sister into Sara's room "What's up?"

"I'm taking the girls to see Mark." Sara told her "I'll take you to see him tonight so you can have the day to yourself. How does that sound?"

"That's cool" Helen replied "You sure the girls will keep the secret?"

"They will" Sara replied "Right girls?"

"Yup!" the girls chirped.

The three of them left soon afterward. Leaving Helen and Aiden alone to do whatever they wanted.

"Hey come on there's a place I want to take you" Aiden said

"Okay" Helen replied. They left the hotel and walked to Cole Park right there on the beach. Helen sat on the swing set; Aiden stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Helen settled back against his chest closing her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet him" She whispered.

Aiden smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be there if you need me"

Helen opened one eye "You just want to meet the Undertaker"

"Well there's that" he replied.

Helen closed her eyes again and shook her head. He was still the same old Aiden.

000

It was six thirty-five. Helen would be seeing her dad in less than twenty minutes. She pulled on a pair of jeans a pair of black Converse and a black button down shirt. Sara was driving Aiden sat in the front seat and Helen was crammed in the back with her sisters.

They made it backstage where all the Superstars and Divas were walking around waiting for the show to start.

"Okay" Sara said stooping at one of the dressing rooms "He's in here. You two wait out here and I'll tell you when to come in"

Helen nodded. Aiden squeezed her hand.

Sara opened the door and walked in with Gracie and Chasey.

Helen took several deep breaths. This was it. She had been waiting so long for this moment. Now it was finally happening.

Sara leaned out the door "Come on in" she told them.

Helen walked in.

"Daddy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Daddy?" Helen walked into the dressing room. It was taking all of her strength for her not to collapse. Even if she did Aiden would've caught her.

Before her stood the Undertaker, he looked almost like he did in her picture. The one thing that hadn't changed was his emerald eyes.

"Oh my God" The Deadman looked at his daughter with wide eyes "_Helen?_"

"You-you remember me?" Helen stammered tears burning in her eyes.

"Of course!" Undertaker walked forward and hugged Helen the same second she was about to fall into his arms. She started crying. Every ounce of fear and nervousness was released in every tear she shed.

"You're so big!" Taker remarked holding her at arms length "Why are you crying honey?"

"Because I never though I would get to see you!" Helen sobbed

"What are you talking about?" Her father asked "Didn't Jodi ever tell you about me?"

Helen shook her head "She told me you left us when I was a baby. She kept all the birthday cards you sent me and-"

"She WHAT?!" Taker shouted "You're joking!"

"No" Helen replied startled by this sudden outburst. "What's the matter? I found you now didn't I?"

"That's not the point" The Undertaker sat down and rubbed his hands over his eyes "God I can't believe she did that! She promised me she wouldn't lie to you when it came to me! God that lying…" But he didn't finish the sentence with his two younger daughters in the room. He pulled her into a hug again "I'm just glad you got away from her."

"So am I" Helen mumbled. She decided to keep the abuse a secret, she could only imagine what his reaction would be if he found out about that.

The Undertaker looked up and saw Aiden "and who's this?" he asked.

"Oh!" Helen jumped up "Daddy this is Aiden he's my…" She didn't know whether to call Aiden her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend" Aiden finished he held Helen's hand and smiled at her.

"We've known each other for a few years" Helen added.

"Helen" Taker interrupted "I can tell you're hiding something. What is it?"

One of the production guys ducked into the room "Undertaker your match is in five minutes and Vince wants to see you"

"Alright thanks Al" the Deadman replied then he turned back to Helen and hugged her "I promise we'll talk later. I want to know everything I've missed out on with you"

Helen smiled "Okay"

"Bye daddy!" Chasey and Gracie cried they jumped onto their father's back as he kissed Sara goodbye"

"Don't make me have to scrape you off with the giant spatula again!" Taker told his younger daughters.

"How come we can't fight Mark Henry with you?" Chasey whined.

"Because I don't want him to flatten you two like pancakes" Taker replied. The girls slid off his back glumly.

"Now I want pancakes!" Gracie announced.

Aiden laughed "It's a little late for that kiddo"

Helen sat down on the benches. She had finally found her father. As for how long she would be able to keep the abuse a secret she wasn't sure.

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Aiden watched his girlfriend's face become more and more pale. "I'll be right there" She said, she hung up and grabbed her purse.

"What's wrong?" Aiden grabbed her arm.

"That was Mike" Helen replied "Mom was in a car wreck…she's dead"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Chapter Seven

The next few days were a blur for Helen. But the one thing that stood out vividly in her memory was the funeral.

There weren't that many people there just Jodi's bar buddies Mike, Helen, Aiden, and Mark and Sara.

Helen was numb. She hadn't shed a single tear since she got the news of her mother's death. The crash had been so bad the funeral had to be closed casket.

Aiden looked over at Helen as they lowered the casket into the grave and saw that she had her hands clenched so tightly into fists her knuckles were turning white. He put his arm around her; Helen buried her face in his chest finally letting the tears fall free.

'_She's cried one too many tears since we met' _he thought sadly.

The sky darkened and it started to rain. But neither Helen nor Aiden felt the drops. When they looked up they saw Mark holding an umbrella over their heads. Without saying anything Sara put an arm around Helen and the four of them walked back to the car together followed by Mike. When they arrived back at her mother's house they found Chasey and Gracie crashed out on the couch with Hannah Montana reruns playing on the TV.

"Do you need us to stay here honey?" Sara asked

Helen shook her head quietly "I'll be fine"

"Okay" Sara hugged her "We'll head up to Houston together tomorrow 'kay?"

"I'll see you later honey" Mark kissed his daughter on the forehead "You take care of my daughter you hear?" he said to Aiden.

"Yes sir" Aiden replied he looked too terrified to say anything else.

"Bye Daddy" Helen hugged her father tight. Mark picked up Gracie and Chasey one in each arm like the weighed next to nothing and him and Sara were gone.

"Well" Mike stood up "I have an announcement to make"

They looked at him.

"I'm going to rehab" Mike said.

"Mike that's awesome!" Helen exclaimed she jumped up and gave him a rib-cracking hug.

"Good for you man" Aiden replied.

After a few more minutes Mike left too saying he had to check into the rehab center before it closed.

"See?" Aiden said as they watched Mike drive off from the doorway "things are finally looking up for everyone"

Helen smiled "You really think so?"

Aiden kissed her "Would I lie to you?"

000

Helen couldn't sleep that night so she walked down to the basement to search for the box where she first found all those pictures of her mom and her dad.

Only to find it completely empty.

"What's wrong?" Aiden yawned joining her in the basement when he heard all the commotion.

"I'm trying to find all the pictures that my _mother_" Helen put a sarcastic bite on the word "Hid from me"

"Well they're obviously not here" Aiden replied going through the boxes with her.

"Maybe they're up in her room" and before Aiden could say another word Helen bolted up the stairs.

Aiden yawned again and followed her. But only when he heard her screaming for him did he run faster.

When he entered the room, he saw Helen in a fiery rage, with a pile of burned scraps of paper at her feet.

"That bitch" She fumed "THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

Aiden realized what the burned scraps of paper were.

They were what was left of the pictures she had been talking about.

Helen lost it. She screamed and screamed until she thought her vocal cords would rip. To anyone else she would have looked like a complete psycho. Helen tore the room to bits in a blind fury, shredding, breaking, and smashing things until her hands bled.

"Helen! Helen Stop!" Aiden shouted. He wrapped his arms in a vice-like grip around her shoulders. Only then did she stop. They both fell to their knees.

"I hate her" Helen sobbed angrily but no tears fell. There was nothing left inside. Nothing but rage.

After a while, when she finally calmed down Aiden helped her bandage her hands. He was so gentle Helen didn't even realize when he was done. She just sat there, broken in what felt like a million pieces.

"Come with me" Aiden took her by the hand and led her into the living room. Once they were there. Aiden turned on the stereo and put in one of his cds

**I wanted you to know**

**That I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph**

**And I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

Aiden held Helen in his arms and they started to slow dance right there.

"You know if I could make it better for you I would" Aiden told her softly

Helen shook her head "This is nice" she sighed

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

"See if we went to a school dance this is what we would have been doing" Aiden told her and she smiled "Would you still go with me if my hands were still all cut up?"

"Even if your hands were all cut up" Aiden replied. He leaned down and kissed her.

Helen rested her head on his chest "I'll always love you no matter what Helen" he said

Helen hugged him tight around the waist and looked out the window at the full moon.

And she knew he was telling her the truth.

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here**

**Anymore**

_A/N: Hey everybody sorry it took me forever to update this story I kinda lost my focus for it but I'm back now. Yay! X) by the way in case you didn't know the song at the end is called "Broken" and it's a duet between Seether and Amy Lee from the first time I heard it I thought of Helen and I was like "Oooh I am SO using this!" hope you like it_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next day Helen and Aiden joined up with Mark and Sara for the drive back to Houston.

"Can we get ice cream?" Gracie asked.

"When we get home honey" Sara replied

"Awww!" the girls whined. Since there wasn't a whole lot or room in their car Helen and Aiden had to be the girls' car seats.

Helen wasn't talking much she had spent most of the ride looking out the window lost in her own thoughts. Chasey tried talking to her big sister, trying to cheer her up but Helen barely responded.

Mark looked in the rearview mirror. What had happened? A week ago his oldest daughter had been so full of life, now her eyes were dull without any of the sparkle, he saw when he first saw her after all that time.

000

"Helen. Can we talk?"

Helen looked up from the book she was reading. Her dad was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah" she closed the book "Yeah I think we should talk"

"Okay" Mark sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"I want to know why you left" Helen said quietly

Mark closed his eyes "I've been expecting that question for nineteen years"

"Why?" Helen repeated

"Well for one thing it was your mother" Mark replied "You know how she was and I wasn't making much money as a wrestler at the time, she was always on my ass saying I was a deadbeat and how she was making all the money so one day. When you were about three weeks old…I just left."

"How come you couldn't have taken me with you?" Helen asked numbly "Do you even know what kind of hell I went through for eighteen years?"

"I know" Mark replied "And for some reason I told myself you were better off without me. Do you know how horrible it is for a father to think that about his daughter?"

"Mom always said I was her bastard daughter. That it was my fault you left us" Helen said quietly "She made me believe I was a curse."

She pulled up her sleeves to reveal two dark scars across her wrists "I tried to kill myself when I was fourteen, Even though I knew you were out there"

Her eyes glazed over with tears. That was one of her darkest secrets not even Aiden knew about her suicide attempt, no one ever knew how bad it was for her, because she kept it hidden so far away in her mind she convinced herself it had never happened.

Mark took Helen's hands in his and just stared at the scars in horror. Had Jodi really messed their daughter up this bad? What kind of mother would ever do this?

"Why didn't you ever try to find me before?" He asked

"Don't you get it?" Helen replied sobbing "She had me terrified! I was always scared to wake up in the morning because I didn't know what she would do to me that day. She would beat me; she made me feel lower than dirt"

Mark was so numb with horror all he could do was sit there.

"We need to get you away" he finally said

Helen looked up "what?"

"You need to get away from all this" Mark said "Come on the road with me"

"You're serious?" Helen asked drying her tears "Go to the WWE with you?"

"Yeah why not?" Mark replied "We can leave tomorrow, Aiden can come too"

Helen raised an eyebrow "So you approve of my boyfriend then?"

Undertaker rolled his eyes "Yes I approve, besides he fears me that's all any father can want from his daughter's boyfriend"

Helen laughed.

000

"Bye Helen!" Gracie jumped into Helen's arms and gave her a big hug.

"Bye squirt" Even though they had only met a few days ago Gracie and Helen had bonded and Gracie was always attached to her big sister like a magnet.

"I'll miss you" Gracie said tearfully

"Ooh me too honey" she put Gracie down "But I'll tell you what" she unhooked a little silver cross necklace from around her neck "Why don't you keep this for me. It's my favorite necklace. Take care of it for me huh?"

"Okay" Gracie hugged her again.

"Bye you guys" Helen hugged Chasey and Sara then got into the car with her dad and Aiden.

And as they started to drive Helen looked out the window into the clear blue sky, wondering what her future held for her. She finally found her father but where did it go from here?

And Aiden., she looked in the rearview mirror at him. What was in store for them?

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

'_Looks like only time will tell' _she thought

**To Be Continued**


End file.
